jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hamous
Hamous is a Metaviran native, and native-guide-turned mercenary who makes appearances in Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games and Jagged Alliance 2. Background Jagged Alliance "If you're interested, I could make a native available to you today." - Jack Richards Hamous is the second native working for Jack that he will offer you as a guide, if you have room in your team, a few days after Elio is fired or killed--you have to click on Jack's portrait in order to acquire him, takes some tries. Like the other native guides, he is free of charge and will offer tidbits of information on the various sectors of Metavira as you travel through them. Where Elio was fast, Hamous is strong with a decent markmanship score that make him a strong addition to the team if you can account for his slow speed. Like all other native guides in Jagged Alliance, Hamous cannot improve his stats through any means. Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games "Hamous has left Metavira, inspired by the action he saw on Metavira, and after a glowing recommendation from Jack has joined A.I.M. as a mercenary. He can be hired for $275 per mission, and his stats are exactly as they were in Jagged Alliance. He's reportedly saving up to buy a minivan." Jagged Alliance 2 "Hamous had his first taste of combat in Metavira, and based on a glowing recommendation from a major client, Jack Richards, he was granted an internship with this organization, which recently expired. Regrettably, poor Hamous never did save up enough money to purchase that mini-van that he desperately wanted. So he did the next best thing and stole one just outside of Paris. Actually it was an ice cream truck and he was last seen headed towards Istanbul in it." - A.I.M. Alumni Dossier By Jagged Alliance 2, Hamous has left AIM's employ. As reported above in AIM's alumni file, he stole an Ice Cream Truck while he was in Paris and was last seen headed towards Istanbul. He is seen again, found on a random section of road in Arulco with said Ice Cream Truck, and can be persuaded by someone with sufficient leadership to be hired (along with the truck), for $250/day. AIM mercs may have better luck than IMPs or RPCs. His stats remain the same as they were in the previous games. His marksmanship is still modestly high, especially for someone of his low cost, and the chance of finding him early makes him a cheap and easy addition to your forces to boost your manpower. Be mindful of his low agility, however, and his incredibly low wisdom makes improvement in any non-physical skills a tough task. His marksmanship will improve normally however, so he can remain useful throughout the game as a rifleman and gear mule. Location Random road sector, generally between Drassen and Cambria, or San Mona and Cambria. How he ended up with his van in Arulco, (supposedly) on the other side of Atlantic, is anyone's guess. Equipment Jagged Alliance *Canteen *Radio Deadly Games * .38 S&W Special * Canteen * Radio * 2-pocket Assault Vest Jagged Alliance 2 * .38 S&W Special *.38 Special *(v1.13) Hunter's Vest Skills *Stealthy *(v 1.13) Primitive *Heat Tolerant Relationships Likes * Hector Alvarez Liked by * Hector Alvarez Dislikes *None Disliked by *None Additional Info *Like all Metaviran natives, Hamous is resistant to warm temperatures, and is unaffected by the heat waves that regularly roll through in Jagged Alliance. He carries this ability with him into Jagged Alliance 2. *Commonly mistaken for a Mexican, such as by Skipper. *Seems to view mercenary work as a fun way to fill his time. *Apart from decent marksmanship, his stats are unremarkable at the best of times. *Will not steal from you. *Firing him will not count toward your A.I.M. Turnover ratio. *Should he get killed, it won't affect your A.I.M. Death ratio either, but it will affect your Native Death ratio. Will quit if: *If you receive less than a Fair rating for five days in a row. Quotes Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games *''"Me see rotten man!" -enemy spotted'' *''"Hamous like mule... Carry much... No complain!" - On call'' *''"I hear story. Dey say Mister Lucas be in Cuba!" - On call'' ''Jagged Alliance 2 *"Me make big travels. See world in truck me borrow from stranger. No save enough money to buy one. Me have much fun. Meet people."'' *''"Me miss de old guys. But me no miss Vinny!"'' *''"Me see dem! Me see the naughty man!" - enemy spotted'' *''"Dog!" - Bloodcat spotted'' *''"Me no want this to happen to me.." - rotted corpse/gory kill'' *''"Me no understand." - unable to perform task'' *''"Okay." -fired'' See also *Elio *Juan *Wahan Category:Characters Category:Recruitable mercs in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Alumni Category:Native Guides Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games